


Nothing changes

by ReneeBlazeIt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: The first time he dies, it's just a bad dream. In his reflection, nothing has changed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Nothing changes

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask on tumblr, human!Revenant centric piece. I kinda liked this, maybe I'll do more in the future?

6am, Gridiron. The light of the day barely filters through the heavy curtains, but the man is already awake. He barely eats in the morning, a coffee, maybe a toast if he feels like it. He sits down, and for a moment watches the news, a merchandise train derailed but no victims, Hammond robotics announces a new series of MRVNs specialised in scouting to be commercialized in a few years, and politicians debate on the school system in place for the hundredth time this year. Like every morning. Nothing changes.

As the same titles roll again, he gets up, places his plain, black mug in the sink and heads to his room. The curtains open, flooding the room with orange light. Particles of dust fly in the air, and time stills for a moment. He is calm, relaxed. Outside of the window, he sees the city slowly waking up, the first cars running through the streets. Like every morning. Nothing changes.

He shifts back into his routine. He makes his bed, the sheets pristine, perfect like a display room. He fishes sportswear from his closet, as well as a neatly folded suit, a red tie to go with it. He places it in his bedroom, and changes into his sweatpants and grey shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror, bright blue eyes, blond hair, a shadow of a beard. Like every morning. Nothing changes.

He gets out, and jogs through the neighborhood. The blue house, the white house, the house with the dog that waits for him, the house with the old man sitting on the front, reading the news on a holopad. The park, where he crosses other joggers, the tall buildings with glass doors he can see himself into. He stops there and turns around, heading back home. Like every morning. Nothing changes.

In the elevator, his phone buzzes. His employer sent a new contract. A woman, sharp and business like, with a medium bounty, a threat to the IMC. He swipes, send a message back. He takes the contract. He does not enjoy killing, but he is a loyal man, and he is good at what he does. He brings death for Hammond, for the future of this planet. That's what he repeats to himself. Like every morning. Nothing changes.

But when he comes home, something is amiss. His door is unlocked. He knows he locked it. His routine is strict. So he pushes the door slowly, without making a noise. Immediately, he sees the flowerpot on the entrance table has moved. Just slightly, to the right. Someone is in here. Danger.

He wants to reach for the gun safe in the drawer, but he does not have the time. Instead, he hears the familiar sound of a silenced pistol, and he feels an intense, sharp pain in his abdomen. A woman, dark skin, brown eyes, wicked smile, stands in front of him. He keels over, energy fleeing his body along with the blood gushing from his wound. He cannot even put his hand over the dark stain. He falls with a loud thud.

"You were a tough one to find, John. You're very talented, it's a shame we have to end it this way. I send my regards to your employers."

The dark engulfs him, as he let out a last, shaky breath.

6am, on Solace. The light of the day barely filters through the heavy curtains, and the man is already awake. He watches the news, flyers attacking campers on a mountain, politicians discussing a law about healthcare, a well-known singer died. He changes to his sportswear, jogs, showers, shaves in front of his mirror. Like every morning. In his reflection, nothing has changed.


End file.
